


Crows Feet

by Ltleflrt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: Dean thinks he's getting old, and Castiel thinks he's just growing more beautiful.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 34
Kudos: 327





	Crows Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This fluffy little thing was inspired by 42 year old Dean's laugh lines :D
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr at https://ltleflrt.tumblr.com/post/640986779646918656/he-doesnt-remember-when-it-started-it-was

He doesn’t remember when it started. 

It was probably late on movie night, when he’d been dozing off with his head pillowed on Castiel’s thigh while one of his favorite characters rattled off their catch phrase. His eyes closed, his breathing slow and deep, and his awareness drifting away. And then the featherlight drag of fingers over the bridge of his nose and across the curve of his cheek. 

But that might have been a dream. Whereas he clearly remembers closing his eyes while he caught his breath and the sweat dried on his skin. His limbs still entangled with Castiel’s. Their skin sticking together, the heat where they touch building to an uncomfortable level that will eventually drive them to separate. But the buzz under his skin increases when Castiel traces invisible shapes over his forehead before petting down over his nose, and following the line of his lips.

It becomes a thing though. Castiel loves to touch his face. Any time they’re relaxing together, Dean closes his eyes, and the angel starts petting him. He asks about it once, and feels his skin warm under Castiel’s touch when the answer is a simple _I’m playing connect the dots with your freckles._

The sap.

Tonight the touch is different. Castiel’s fingertip strokes under his eyes and gently pet his eyelids, but it lingers at the corners. He frowns when he realizes what Castiel is focusing on.

Forty is in his rear view, and his crows feet have gotten a lot more obvious lately when he bothers to glance in a mirror.

“Cas…” he starts to warn, “stop reminding me that I’m getting old.”

“These lines are a measurement of how much you’ve smiled and laughed, not how many years it took for them to add up into something visible,” Castiel murmurs.

Dean’s eyes pop open. His head is in Castiel’s lap again, so he gets a view of the angel smiling down at him. He reaches up and rubs his thumbs over the crow’s feet at the corner of Castiel’s eyes. They deepen as Castiel’s smile widens.

And okay yeah, he can see what Castiel sees. He’s not going to admit it though. He smiles back, and leans up on his elbows for a kiss. Then he settles back down, head pillowed on Castiel’s thigh, and closes his eyes so the petting can commence.


End file.
